Dance with me
by NyxFairy
Summary: "Won't you promise me that you'll never forget, we'll keep dancing, wherever we go next?" -HSM3 In which the dragon is dancing with his precious princess and no, not the princess of Fiore but the one he met when they both just so happened to be passing through the port town of Hargeon. NaLu Fluffyness.


Dance with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or this song.

Author's Note: I may add a part two with the rest of the guild members point of view.

Sometimes he's just _too _much.

Lucy thought to herself as she somehow got separated from Gray and Erza and ended up at the refreshment table, once again. The he she was referring to just so happened to be Natsu Dragneel. I mean taking the king's crown and wearing it as the self proclaimed king! Honestly Natsu what were you thinking?

She signed …maybe he wasn't thinking…he tended to go more off of instinct or his usual hot headed impulse. Then again he really hadn't seen him since they separated once he had succeeded in destroying the eclipse gate and after she hugged him after her future self's journal vanished. Somehow it just overwhelmed her with emotions. Somehow she knew deep down in her heart that her future self found her Fairy Tail again…with_ her_ Happy and _her_ Natsu.

Now that she thought about it Natsu was more than a little shaken up when future Rouge killed her future self. She was as well, especially knowing she could have died even if she had to watch her future self die anyway but Natsu and Happy definitely took it the hardest.

She wondered if Natsu went off by himself to grieve in peace…he lost Atlasflame as well didn't he?

Frowning Lucy wondered if stealing the king's crown and causing of uproar and laughs at the ball was just a way for him to cope with seeing a version of herself die, whatever happened at the end of his fight with Future Rouge, and seeing his self proclaimed _uncle _vanish, right when they had started to become friends.

I should go talk to him.

"Whatcha thinking about," an all too familiar voice said, suddenly next to her.

"Natsu!"

She yelled as he had surprised her by suddenly appearing out of nowhere…or was he just too wrapped up in her own thoughts. He wasn't really quiet unless he was playing and was currently stuffing his face. Still she couldn't help but notice how great he looked in his neat yet simple suit.

"Oops, sorry Lucy,"

He quickly resumed eating after he said that noticing that he had startled her, much too fast if you asked her. You'd think he was in an eating contest at the rate he was going.

This proved to be true as he started to choke on some of the chicken, he was eating.

"Here, take this," Lucy said handing him a glass of water.

He looked at her before accepting it.

"Thanks"

He said coughing a couple more times before drinking the water

"Better," she asked.

"Good as new," he replied.

Suddenly the song switched to a soft rhythmic piano tune mixed in with a few other instruments. It sounded beautiful and she found her body gently moving to the beat.

"Lucy, dance with me," he suddenly said, out of the blue.

"_You, _of all people _actually want_ to dance," she exclaimed.

"Sure, why not," he said laughing as he toke her right hand, the one with her guild mark and guided her to the dance floor, "_you _taught me how, remember?"

"Yeah, I can still feel it from all the times you stepped on my foot during the lesson," she replied jokingly.

He looked sheepish, "sorry about that…again."

She smiled and he did so as well, as they grabbed hands to do the waltz as the lyrics of the song started.

"_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine  
>And let the music be your guide<em>

She noticed how their movements began to match the lyrics as he took a deep breath right before they began moving and pulled her a little closer as she felt closer to his warm body. She also found his eyes drifting to anywhere but her own so she gently guided his chin with one hand so his eyes would meet and stay locked on her own and stilled they remained in rhythm.

_Won't you promise me?  
>(Now won't you promise me,<br>that you'll never forget?)  
>We'll keep dancing<br>(To keep dancing)  
>wherever we go next<em>

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
>someone like you<br>it's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
>the way we do<em>

"This song is…kind of weird," he said.

"W-why do you say that," she asked. As far as she knew, this song was a duet, sung by two people and a love song in a sense.

"It reminds me of you, Lucy," he said grinning, laughing at the redness that spread to her cheeks, "After all, what were the chances of us meeting and becoming the best partners?"

Lucy relaxed as she felt the color to her cheeks fade only slightly as they continued.

"Well…you did trick me into teaming up with you and Happy that time," she replied, "but like I told you a celestial spirit mage always keeps her promises and I have to say…I never regretted teaming up with you, Natsu."

It was his turn for his face to heat up a bit. Still he pulled he a little closer so that his arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck.

They started to have flashbacks o all of their adventures together, since the day they met up to this very moment.

They both were thinking how much stronger they have gotten, together, and with the rest of their friends.

_And with every step together  
>we just keep on getting better<br>so can I have this dance?  
>(Can I have this dance?)<br>Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>and every turn will be safe with me<br>don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>you know I'll catch you through it all<em>

Suddenly Natsu took the lead from her in their dance and their movement got a bit quicker than what she was use to.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing," she exclaimed closing her eyes.

"Relax," he said as he dipped her before lifting her right back up again and she opened her eyes, "I got your back you know, whenever, wherever."

"….I know," she replied, "I told you already, I believed in you ever since I joined the guild."

"And don't you forget it," was his response.

_And you can't keep us apart  
>(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)<br>'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Lucy suddenly remembered the time she spent all day and even cleaned his house in the hopes of surprising him like all the times she found him at her home before she got there only to be disappointed to find that he never returned to his home so she had to go back to her home and found both him and Happy already there, asleep waiting for her.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
>someone like you<br>it's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
>the way we do<em>

Natsu found himself thinking about what he said to future Rouge. He'd definitely stop the present Rouge from turning into that but he had actually admitted aloud and loud that Lucy was precious to him. He never called anyone else precious.

He remembered meeting her in Hargeon as he and Happy were looking for Igneel. They were so stupid to believe that rumor that ol-what's-his-name told them but he had to admit to himself that he wasn't disappointed t all coming up without Igneel during that particular search.

How could he since he got to meet his best friend in the world or maybe even something more, someone precious to him. He also couldn't help but notice how great she looked in her pink dress but Lucy always looked great even when she was yelling at him for accidently burning her clothes with his magic fire.

_And with every step together  
>we just keep on getting better<br>so can I have this dance?  
>(Can I have this dance?)<br>Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<br>Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
>you know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!<em>

Both of them suddenly thought that maybe just maybe their meeting in Hargeon wasn't a coincidence after all….maybe just maybe it was fate.

Lucy remembered a certain conversation with Cana while Natsu remembered the same day but was thinking more of the when Lucy ditched a date to go on a mission with him and Happy just because it was so important to the two of them.

He remembers Lucy always getting teased for not having a boyfriend…was he more important to her than a potential boyfriend?

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
>someone like you<br>it's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
>the way we do<em>

_And with every step together  
>we just keep on getting better<br>so can I have this dance?  
>(Can I have this dance?)<br>Can I have this dance?  
>Can I have this dance?<br>Can I have this dance?"_

The song ended as they separated and suddenly heard clapping from all around them as they were knocked back into reality. Apparently more people had come onto the dance floor and especially the ones from their guild gave them each sly knowing looks.

There was Mira and Laxus, Erza and "Mystogan", Gray and Juvia, Gajeel ad Levy, Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Bixlow, Max and Kinana, Warren and Laki, Alzack and Bisca, Pantherlily and little Asuka, Happy and Carla and more couples from some of the other guilds like Sting and Yukino, and somehow Rouge ended up dancing with Kagura. Lucy also noticed Cana and Bacchus. They were both happily drunk. Even Princess Hisui was dancing with Arcadios. The guild masters were laughing enjoying watching their members as well as the King.

Natsu and Lucy had both failed to notice anyone else this whole time they were dancing.

The warmth returned to their cheeks.


End file.
